Talk:The legions of evermore
I am sorry, but with the Brotherhood of the Faithful around there is no room for this article. I would request deletion. Supahbadmarine 20:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The Brotherhood is different though. This has traitor marines turining loyal, as opposed to each chapter the Brotherhood having a mix of geneseed. I don't think that this needs to be deleted. Totalimmortal 21:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The problem isn't about plagarism. We opperate on this site assuming that all of the Articles oppupy the same space. They share a world if you will. The Imperium would not tolerate so many chapters with strong elements of Traitor Legions. Furthermore Once someone has turned to Chaos it is not possible to go back. Chaos changes a person's soul, the corruption never goes away once3 it has fully taken root. Furthermore The Gods would not allow their followers to abandon them. Any Traitor that tried to abandon Chaos would turn into a Spawn, and that is assuming they would want to go back. Embracing Chaos is a choice, but it is a permenent one. Supahbadmarine 21:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This fanon wiki isn't an exclusive wiki. That is to say, you can't stop someone from doing an idea because you've already done it; if it isn't plagarism, it isn't NCF. I agree on the part about turning back from Chaos. The concept is likely unthinkable for any traitor, as Chaos enslaves the mind. If they did try it, they'd be a Spawn faster than you can say "Oh, bugger, this was a bad idea.". Final thing: capital letters. Use them. It really detracts from the article. --Lither My talk 22:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Nothing in this article says that they rejoined the Imperium, unless I missed something... And yeah, I didn't think about it from that perspective before. If they tried to double cross the gods, they would be removed from existance. Totalimmortal 23:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You make a good point Lither, but could you imagine if half of the chapters on this site were descended from Traitor Legions? Supahbadmarine 23:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well they are not a Loyalist/traitor mix so its not plagerism. As for the whole "working against Chaos thing" look at the Alpha Legion. They have been hinted to be loyal to the Emperor and joined Chaos to destroy it. But the fact that the dark gods wouldn't stand for them leaving is a problem. They wouldn't be very scary if their pawns could just walk out the front door eh? Other than that you really have to watch your grammar (CAPITALIZATION). May'be they were recent additions to the Tr. Legions and weren't fully corrupted? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chaos corruption can be slow, but for them to be part of the Traitor Legions they would have had to knowingly and completely given themselves to Chaos. Chaos corruption may take time when it is doing it without the persons knowledge or against their will, but there are no halfsies once you have chosen Chaos. The Legions would not recruit from those who are not dedicated. Supahbadmarine 01:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Unless there was some crazy story about the CSMs in the Legion of Evermore being freed from Chaos by the Emperor's light or something like that. Totalimmortal 04:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That could work with a small number, say a squad or two, but the numbers were talking about are to much even for a miracle. Supahbadmarine 05:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I thought of this occuring in about 5-10 marines per legion. If it is supposed to be more than that, then there is no way it could possibly happen. Totalimmortal 06:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeahhh... Now that its been updated I completely agree with Supah. Totalimmortal 21:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) About the whole exclusiveness thing, the reason nobody is allowed to make 2nd founding chapters is because there are too few of them and everybody jumped at making them. So, for now, I'd say the best option would be to let them exist and if it becomes a problem the admins will take care of it. --Lither My talk 03:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that this group could not exist in the same setting as the Brotherhood of the Faithful. The Imperium simply would not allow so many Chapters descended from the Traitors. Supahbadmarine 03:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You know you really need CAPITALIZATION. And making an account wouldn't hurt. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It would seem that this page has been deleted. Therefore, shouldn't this one be archived somewhere then deleted as well? Ah well, it's good that the issue has been dealt with. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! oh sure don't mind the person who created this article, it's clear i dont have an opinion!!! to set the record straight, they left their legions during the heresy.not with chaos in any way, and despised it for the effects it had on their brothers. plus, i believe i abandoned this page in favour of another article, which has also been deleted' can't you people let new ideas sink in for a moment? you worship that brotherhood of the faithful crap like it's canon, yet when someoen indtroduces an idea that is original and possible, you delete it. am i missing something??? I understand that you are upset by this, but there are reasons why this was deleted. I assume you took a look at the blog. We tried to get in contact with you but you never contributed to any of the conversations. Also if you had been paying attention you would have known that it was not an original idea. Finally would you please create an account so we can discuss this man to man? Supahbadmarine 16:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You were given over a month to defend this article, Unknown Annoyance, so it is a bit late to start now. You had plenty of fair warning, Cal_XD left messages on Loyalist 9 talk page in hopes that you would respond. He was genuinely trying to help and you basically ignored him Secondly, we do value your opinion, the problem was you never bothered voicing it during the month of you had to do so. You had more than enough time to post any complaints during that time. Thirdly, how the hell were we supposed to know that both article were created by you, we aint psychic, and because the IP addresses were different (both times) they operated under the assumption that the article were create by two different people. Fourthly, you are pretty ignorant if you think the Brotherhood of the Faithful is worshipped 'like it's canon', if you ever bothered to read the blog that Supahbadmarine created you would have noticed that the Brotherhood has many critics, my friend Cal_XD, Lither and SniperGhost. I myself am dubious about them being canon. So their, BOOM! Create an account if you want any say in things. Jackal Hyena 16:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC)